In document handling or transport systems associated with document reading or scanning apparatus it is often desirable to selectively shunt documents into different hoppers or output trays. Typically there are several such shunting locations in a given document transport system, thus requiring accurate timing of the gates associated with the respective shunting locations to assure that the proper document shunt occurs.